


Luck of the Irish

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Final Battle, Fluff and Angst, Second War with Voldemort, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: A look into Seamus' journey during the Horcrux hunt.





	Luck of the Irish

Seamus Finnigan had found and lost the love of his life in the span of a few months. She was a beautiful Ravenclaw who had captured his heart with a well placed firecracker jinx. He found himself thinking about her soft black hair and crystal blue eyes every day while he was running from the snatchers. She was a half blood just like him, her parents had decided to leave the country before things got worse than they already were.

For all he knew, they were all dead. He had already lost his parents to the death eaters, having only survived because one of the death eaters had looked away long enough for him to disapparate. His parents were not so lucky. His only choice now was to get back to Hogwarts, where he knew the final battle would take place. 

He’d be damned if he wasn’t there to avenge his parents who had been brutally murdered with a spell he’d never heard. I cut deep and caused massive blood loss. They had suffered for long minutes until the light finally dimmed from their eyes. It was cruel. Maybe he would have felt differently if it had just been an Avada, at least then it would have been painless and peaceful.

He had no means to contact anyone, his only insight to what was happening in the world was the muggle radio that he carried with him. Every night he listened to the same thing, names of the confirmed dead and the ones missing but presumed dead. It was slowly driving him crazy, but he could not stop listening, he had to make sure she was still alive.

The snow was starting to melt as he made his way through Caledonian Forest, the air was warming up and the hint of spring was heavy in the air. He was close to Hogwarts, about a two days hike away. He had set up camp and eaten what was left of the berries he had picked. Settling into the bed he flicked on the radio and heard the words that he had been waiting for.

“Lightning had struck! We repeat Lightning has struck! The time has come!” The feed had cut out, but he had already heard what he needed to hear. 

Harry was at Hogwarts, they were ready to make the final stand. He packed everything away and clutched his wand. Turning on the spot, he apparated to just outside the wards of Hogwarts. He ran as fast as he could to The Hogshead. Within fifteen minutes he found himself in the Room of Requirement, exchanging hugs with all of his friends that he had feared were dead.

A glint of black hair caught his eye. It couldn’t be, they had fled the country. She couldn’t be back here. But there she was, Lissandra was staring at him, tears in her eyes and a smile spreading across her beautiful face. They had hugged and kissed, she had cried and clutched at him. Both of them thanking merlin that the other was alive.

Hours later when Voldemort lay dead in the great hall, the death eaters responsible for his parent’s death laid at his feet, they had celebrated. They had cheered and cried and thanked every deity that came to mind that they had all survived. Seamus had gotten down on one knee and asked the last person left that he had loved to marry him.

The war was over, the dead had been buried and he was left with Lissandra. It might have not been the best situation, but in the end he was alive and so was she. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
